She-Ra Be The One
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: The day is Glimmer's birthday. All seems well, when Adora, Glimmer, and Bow run into a mysterious new warrior from a Kingdom on the other side of the planet known as Thundera. Meanwhile the world has been introduced to a new threat, a metahuman known as Mumm-Ra. And Adora and the Thunderian may be the only ones who can stop him!
1. Chapter 1

She-Ra grunted as she was thrown backwards at a high speed into a large tree. She winced and clenched her side, she looked over, her friends Bow and Glimmer had given their all. She gripped her sword tightly and looked back to the monster they were fighting. IT was large and humanoid, it had a long braid on the back of its head which turned into a large claw at the bottom, it had a round flat surface for one hand that had a blade coming out of it, and then a strange claw on the other hand and it had hooves for feet. The monster then shot a large beam at her which hit her dead on, she groaned and fell to the ground. The monster advanced towards her, "Ha-Aaah!" Soon a personage made of light shot from the sky and kicked the monster in the face, the monster stumbled backwards. The personage then walked over to her and held out his hand, she took his hand and stood up, he was about her height. Soon the light on him faded. He had a human looking face, he had cat shaped eyes, his eyes were blue with darker blue slit pupils, his hair was red and glowing and it floated much like hers. On his left hand was a metal glove that looked like a claw, and out of it was a handle for something. He wore a blue leather coat, the sleeves came down to his biceps, his belt was black metal, in the center of it was a red dot with a screaming panther in it. His pants seemed to be metallic looking, they were also blue, and his boots were gold and had pointed clawed feet. He smiled at her, he had pointed teeth, "Yo!" he said bringing his non-gloved hand to his face, it looked like he was doing I Love You in sign language, which went over She-Ra's head. "Sorry I'm late! I had other plans!"

"You're fine." She said with a smile, "Do I know you?"

"Nope, but you looked like you were in trouble." They both turned to the monster who had gotten back up on its feet. It roared, the man next to her grabbed the handle from his glove and pulled it out, it was a dagger, he swung it through the air three times turning it into a sword. "Let's finish this guy shall we?"

"Couldn't agree more!" She-Ra and her new found comrade let out a battle cry as they charged the monster. She-Ra swung her sword hitting the monster's raised claw away, her partner then jumped and struck the monster in the chest with his monster stumbled backwards before falling on its back. It stood up only for She-Ra to slice it clean in half, her partner then shot a massive red beam from the red gem on the hilt of his sword causing the monsters body to dissolve. She smiled and looked at him, "Thanks, I'm She-Ra, but my real name is Adora." She said reverting back to Adora, her partner reverted back to his original state too, he didn't look much different, his face was younger and he was about Adora's height, his hair was short and rather spiky and looked like a mane, his clothes were about the same too only he didn't wear shoes. He held out his hand, she smiled and shook it.

"Lion-O, but my real name is Lion-O." He said with a laugh, Adora laughed too. Adora smiled,

"You know, you kind of look like my friend Catra."

"Catra? Hm. Sounds Thunderian."

"Thunderian?"

"Yeah, it's where I'm from. It's a kingdom on the other side of the planet."

"Interesting." She then gasped, "Oh crap! My friends!" She ran past him over to Bow and Glimmer. She quickly shook Glimmer awake, "Glimmer!" Glimmer blinked a few t imes, she then rubbed her forehead and said,

"Ow..."

"Thank goodness you're alright."

"Is Bow okay?"

"Um," Adora looked over at him, he was giggling away by having his face licked by Swift Wind.

"Quit it Glimmer quit it...!" He said as the horse continued to lick his face.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine." Adora said flatly as she then helped Glimmer off the ground. Glimmer looked past her at Liono-O who was currently picking his nose.

"Hey, who's that?"

"That?" Adora looked over at him, that's when Lion-O noticed them looking at him from the corner of his eye, his eye drifted over to them he laughed nervouly and removed his finger from his nose. Adora gave a slight laugh, "That's Lion-O."

"Mhmm...Lion-O, like JUST Lion-O?"

"Yeah, that's his name."

"I see, so he's not your secret boyfriend?"

"Why would I have a secret boyfriend? No!"

"Good, because the whole kingdom totally ships you and Catra."

"What?" Adora asked confused, what was a ship? And why was she in one with Catra?

"Ship, as in relationship. It's a figure of speech, people put two people on a ship and hope the ship sails away with a happy couple on it." Lion-O said walking over to them, "in other words, the kingdom wants you and Catra to make out." Adora blushed.

"Wh-What?!"

"See, he gets it." Glimmer said with a smile, "Hi! I'm Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon!" She held out her hand to him, he smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Lion-O. And I sure hope I'm not a Princess." He said, Glimmer gave a laugh.

"Yeah, that'd be a bad thing for sure."

"GAH! GLIMMER!" Bow screamed as he suddenly sat up, everyone looked over at him, he looked around, "Oh, it was just a dream." He wiped his face, "Man, I sure did work up a sweat fighting that monster."

"That's Bow." Glimmer said flatly, "And the three of us are pretty much a squad."

"Squad?" Lion-O asks,

"You know what shipping is but not what a squad is?!"

"Is it like a group of friends?"

"Well..." She paused, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Sounds neat."

"Anyways, Lion-O, it was nice to meet you." She-Ra said with a smile, "But we need to get back, we're having a party tonight."

"A party? What kind of party?"

"What...KIND..OF PARTY?!" Bow said walking over to Lion-O,"This isn't a kind of party, this is THE party."

"It's really not that big a deal." Glimmer said folding her arms and rolling her eyes,

"NOT THAT BIG A DEAL?! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY GLIMMER!"

"Wow, you must really like parties." Lion-O said a bit weirded out that this stranger covered in alicorn slobber had his arm around him.

"Oh please Lion-O, party is pretty much my middle name." Bow said,

"I thought it was Quincy." Glimmer said placing her hands on her hips,

"Quincy is French for Party.

"Actually it's not, the French word for party is fête." Lion-O said, Glimmer and Adora both squeed and their eyes dazzled as they looked to Lion-O,

"YOU KNOW FRENCH?!" They said in unison, Lion-O nodded. Glimmer and Adora quickly turned around in a huddle.

"Dibs."Adora said quickly, Glimmer groaned.

"Come on, let me have dibs."

"Nope, you get Bow."

"Aw man..." They then both turned back to Lion-O and Bow. "Lion-O would you like to come to the party tonight?"

"Sure. It'll be a Grand Soiree." The girls squeed again and ran over to him and each held onto one of his arms.

"Come on! You are going to love Bright Moon!" Glimmer said with a smile. The four of them then made their way back to the castle. Once they entered Lion-O looked around.

"Snarf I have a feeling we aren't in Thundera anymore..." He said looking at all the...pink. They then walked straight up to Queen Angella.

"Hi mom! We're back!" Glimmer said with a smile. The queen looked at them, her face twisted at the sudden smell of them.

"You all smell terrible." She said covering her nose,

"That's the smell of victory!" Bow said as he sniffed his shirt, he then coughed and gagged, "Oh yeah...strong victory..."Glimmer let out a soft giggle.

"All of you go bathe, now." She then looked to Lion-O, "Who is that?"

"Adora's boyfriend." Glimmer said with a snicker, Adora then heavily elbowed Glimmer in the shoulder, "Ow..." She rubbed her arm.

"My name is Lion-O." He said holding his hand out to shake hers, he gave her a smile, she frowned and glared at him, "Of Thundera...?"

"Yes, I'm aware of Thundera, I just didn't expect to see the Claudus' youngest son here."

"So...you know my dad...?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Why are you here?"

"I was invited here...um...ma'am, your majesty?"

"Just get cleaned up like the rest of them, I am getting too old for royal babysitting."

"Y-Yes your majesty..." he said as chills ran down his spine. Bow then took him and they ran to the shower room. Once there and in the shower Bow looked over at Lion-O.

"What's that on your back?" Bow asked,

"Hm?" Lion-O turned his head and looked at his back on his shoulder, "That's a birthmark."

"It's the same logo as on your belt."

"It's a sign of royal blood."

"I see, so are you like the king orrrrr...what?"

"I'm nothing now, I ran off. Taking the Claw Shield and the Sword of Omens with me, I couldn't handle it there."

"I see, Glimmer's mom said youngest son, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, I have eleven older brothers, five older sisters, three...no...two younger sisters..." he sighed, "The third...she was stolen at birth."

"Gosh, that's terrible."

"Mm. The main reason why I left was to find her, but also to get away from the annoyance in living in a castle, am I right?" he smirked and turned off the water, "So what's your deal? Is Glimmer like your sister?"

"Hm? OH! No, she's my best friend."

"I see." Lion-O dried himself off, "So, what should I wear to the party?"

"Something formal."

"Alright," Lion-O walked over and grabbed his belt buckle, he put it on his waist and then the belt formed, he turned the belt buckle on its side and soon a projection of all of his clothes appeared.

"Woah, that's pretty awesome!"

"Yeah, Thundera has some of the best technology on the Planet." he spun the hologram before it came to some formal clothing. He reached out and the clothes appeared on his body, it was a navy blue pin striped suit, with a black button up shirt, nice shoes, a red tie, and a tie to tie his hair back. Bow's eyes sparkled, Lion-O turned and smirked and winked at Bow, "Bow, see you at the party." he then turned and walked off. Meanwhile Adora was in a red party dress sitting with her legs crossed on Glimmer's bed, Glimmer tore through everything throwing clothes everywhere.

"Ugh! Come on! Where is it!"

"Glimmer...what are you looking for?"

"My nice black dress! Lion-O HAS to see me in it!"

"Why?"

"Because! Black is a slimming color! I want to feel slim around him!"

"Glimmer," Adora said with a smile, "You're super cute and super beautiful, I'm sure Lion-O doesn't care if you look slim or not. He probably likes you the way you are. I mean, considering how long we have known him. It's been what? Two hours at the most?" Glimmer sighed,

"I guess you're right." She then stood up and placed her hands on her hips, she then grabbed the last two remaining dresses in her closet, she then turned and showed them to Adora, "Blue or Red?"

"Well...red is more my color, and Lion-O seems to wear blue, so if you want to match him wear blue."

"Okay! Blue it is!" Adora smiled at her friend, Glimmer smiled back.

"So why do you care so much about how you look around Lion-O?"

"Um...are you blind? He's a total hottie!"

"Yeah, he's cute, but I don't really see the point, you and Bow have obvious romantic chemistry."

"Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Sure."

"Honestly, I like Bow, I like him a lot. But..he has two dads, and so I think that the fruit might not fall that far from the rainbow colored tree."

"...what?"

"You know, he plays for the other team?" Adora blinked, she had never heard that phrase before, "He...prefers Romeo over Juliet."

"I don't understand Glimmer, what are you trying to say?"

"HE'S GAY! I THINK HE IS GAY! AS IN HE FINDS GUYS ATTRACTIVE!"

"Oh..why din't you just say that?"

"Clearly I should've started with that." Glimmer said softly to herself,

"Well ask him."

"You can't just ask people that! You gotta wait for them to come out of the closet!"Adora jumped and looked past Glimmer into her closet, "No! NOt literally! It's like..them coming out to you, like telling you their biggest secret."

"Oh. Are you in the closet?"

"No." Glimmer said with a laugh, "I came out as bisexual a few years ago."

"Bisexual?"

"I find guys and girls attractive and I would marry either of them."

"Oh, I see." She smiled, "Well congrats!"

"Thanks, my mother was FURIOUS but now she's cool with it."

"You sure? Your mom doesn't seem cool with much."

"She's been like that since the day I was born." Glimmer said with a nervous laugh, "I'm sure it's a phase. A...silly...seventeen year old phase..." Suddenly Glimmer felt depressed. Adora just gave a soft laugh, she jumped to her feet and walked over to Glimmer and gave her a hug, "You're gonna be okay Glimmer, and besides it's just your birthday party, what's the worst that could happen?"

Hours later the party started in the ballroom, there was music and lights and food. Entrapta lurked around the party in secret, she pulled out her recorder, "The Glimmer's Birthday Party experiment, hour one. This party seems to resemble some sort of festival, almost like a celebration of life, guests are here as well as other Princesses. It's time to start the experiment by wondering what could be in the large boxes in the west corner of the room. Suspicious..they seem to be wrapped in some form of paper, and have a bow like material on top. They're all stacked in the shape of a circular pyramid, what is there secret I wonder. Lasers? Sharks? Laser Sharks? The suspense is killing me. I'll report back on hour two." In the center of the room Glimmer, Adora, and Bow were all conversing with her friends.

"So tell me where is the Lion-O?" Perfuma asked after Glimmer brought him up.

"I'm sure wherever he is he's probably having fun." Mermista said in her usual monotone voice. Glimmer just laughed.

"No, he's here, I just don't know whe-"

"OH MY GOSH!" Adora screamed cutting off Glimmer, the princesses all turned to see Lion-O walking down the stairs to the ballroom floor. "HE'S SO HOT!"

"I think I'm getting steamy..." Mermista said as her face turned red hot with blush,

"I need to be watered." Perfuma added,

"It's like a god walking on the planet..." Bow said,

Glimmer just stood there, heavy blush covered her face and her eyes dazzled. He then walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey." He said, they all screamed and suddenly jumped on him. Meanwhile Entrapta sat behind the snack table eating a tiny corn on the cob, observing carefully.

"The Glimmer's Birthday Party hour one, minute fifteen. A new specimen known as Lion-O has walked in, looking to be a high degree of heat as stated by specimen Adora, and he causes specimen Mermista to excrete steam and makes specimen Perfuma parched. I must admit, although I am an asexual being I feel as if some sort of fluff has clicked in my heart towards the specimen Lion-O." She then took a small cupcake shoved it in her mouth. The party went on for an hour or so, Entrapta occasionally followed Lion-O around to collect more data on him. Eventually Adora found Lion-O outside on the balcony overlooking the forest.

"Hey," Adora said with a smile, Lion-O turned around and leaned against the railing, "Brought you some cake." She said handing him a plate,

"Cake?"

"Yeah, it's really good."

"They don't have cake in Thundera, mostly meats."

"Oh, that sounds like heaven!"

"It is." He picked up the fork and took a bite of cake. His eyes widened and his pupil's became large and sparkly, "Cake is so good..."

"Yep, that was my first reaction too it too." Lion-O then quickly scarffed down his cake. Adora just laughed at him.

"What?"

"Dude, you got the frosting all over your face."

"Hm?"

"You look rabid!"

"Oh," he wiped his mouth and then licked his hand of the frosting. "Better?"

"Yeah, much better."

"Good." He set the plate down and he turned and looked at Adora. Soon music for a slow dance started playing. "Care to dance?" She smiled,

"Sure." Lion-O put one hand on her waist and then took her hand with the other, she then placed her free hand on his shoulder. "Wow..you really clean up well."

"As sixteenth in line for Lord of Thundera I try my best to look my best."

"Makes sense, so does that make you a prince?"

"In a way."

"I see."

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Oh, what? This old dress, nah this is nothing."

"I mean it, you're stunning. So is Glimmer."

"Did you tell her that? She likes you."

"I might, but she has it bad for Bow."

"Yeah, but she thinks he's gay."

"He's not, he's bisexual."

"Really? Him too? How'd you find out?"

"I asked him."

"Ah, I see."

"He's also genderfluid."

"I don't know what that means."

"I'll lend you a book on the LGBT community."

"I see, so what's my sexuality."

"Well, have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

"Yeah..it was a long time ago, it was with my best friend Catra."

"And Catra, is she a girl?"

"Yeah."

"I see, well do you find me attractive?"

"Yeah..." She said admittedly with a slight blush,

"Would you kiss me?"

"I..." she paused, "Sure."

"You're probably bisexual then." He smiled, "Which is fine, I'm heterosexual."

"What's that?"

"It's straight, it means I only like girls."

"I see." She thought for a minute, "What about Mermista?"

"She's pansexual, meaning she'll date anyone. Except for Sea Hawk."

"Makes sense," Adora said with a laugh, "And Perfuma?"

"She's as heterosexual as they come."

"And Entrapta?"

"Who?"

"She's around here somewhere, she's kind of geeky and very socially awkward."

"Well I haven't met her to ask her, so when I see her I will ask her."

"Okay." Soon Adora felt as if her and Lion-O were the only people on the planet. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Lion-O then placed both hands on her hips and Adora placed both hands on his shoulders closer to his neck. They then stopped dancing, they both leaned in to kiss each other when suddenly...

"Hey Adora." Suddenly the moment was broken, the two of them looked onto the railing, Catra was sitting there looking at them both, she smirked, "Oh don't mind me, go back to your moment."

"Catra..what do you-"

"That's Catra?" Lion-O asked, Catra raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you chump?" Catra asked Lion-O. Lion-O swallowed, he then grit his teeth, he then smirked.

"Nah, you don't know me. But you look like someone I'd date."

"Ew no, I have a girlfriend."

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Adora asked, "Who?"

"Uh...Scorpia, obviously." Catra said making up a quick lie.

"She doesn't even have hands! She's got claws!"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Adora."

"Look, are you here to fight me or something?"

"Nope." she smiled, "He is." She then pointed behind them. Lion-O and Adora turned, they saw a young man with short black hair, he had white pants on, a red fur pelt around his waist, no shirt, and mummy wraps around his hands and feet. The party had stopped and everyone was looking at the strange young man. Adora slowly reached behind her to the handle of her sword which was sticking up out of her dress.

"Who is that...?" Adora asked, the young man turned to Adora and Lion-O.

"I am..." he said, his voice sounding immensely weak, "I am..." he then screamed and he was engulfed in a red light, "I AM MUMM-RA! THE EVER...LIVING!" The light cleared, he was now a lot taller, his skin was gray and he was massive in terms of bulk. His eyes were red, his teeth looked sickening. Guests started to scream and run away. Adora turned only to see Catra was gone, she glared and grit her teeth, she then drew her sword.

"For the honor of Grayskull!"Adora transformed and then charged him only to be swatted away like a fly. Lion-O turned his belt buckle changing into his normal combat clothes. He then held up his left hand.

"Shield Claw!" His golden gauntlet appeared on his hand, he then drew the sword from it, he then started to slowly walk towards the enemy, he swung his sword once across his chest, "Thunder..." he then swung it out to the side, "Thunder..!" he then swung it straight down in front of him, "Thunder..!" He then held the sword in front of him and grabbed it with both hands, "ThunderCats!" He then held it above his head, "Ho!" The gem on the sword flashed red and Lion-O achieved his transformation. Entrapta was now observing from a safe hiding spot.

"The Glimmer Birthday Party experiment, hour 2 and five minutes. Scrawny nobody with possibly a terrible background just transformed into some sort of mummy creature. Specimen Lion-O and specimen Adora have transformed and are now fighting the best." Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Aha! Specimens Adora and Lion-O are winning!" She then winched and she frowned, "Oh...oh nevermind, they're losing...horribly, horribly losing. Defeat is inevitable. BUT! On a lighter note! I stole ALL of the tiny corn on the cobs, these things bring me as much joy as the tiny pickles, setting side note, have the kitchen staff make you these." She then went to hit stop, "OH WAIT! Specimen Glimmer has joined in the fight! As well as specimens Bow, Perfuma, and Mermista! They're all fighting together like some sort of team...like heroes...who have super powers...hmmmm."

"ENTRAPTA! IF YOU ARE THERE A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED!"

"Specimen Glimmer is calling me out to fight. I must join this team which I shall name, THE LEAGUE OF JUSTICE! Eh..no no that's not right...hmmmm..." She rubbed her chin with her hair, "The group of avenging people! No..still not right...what are they avenging?"

"ENTRAPTA I WILL LET YOU TAKE OFF MY BELT AND STUDY IT! IT'S SUPER FANCY! I HEAR YOU LIKE FANCY TECHNOLOGY!" Lion-O shouted just before he was punched in the face. Entrapta gasped.

"Specimen Lion-O has allowed me to remove his belt! I will return with hour three!' She then hit stop, she then jumped over her barricade that she made of the snack table and went to go fight. Mumm-Ra turned to Entrapta, he roared and swung his fist, Entrapta quickly dodged and wrapped her hair tightly around his fist. "Wow! Remarkable strength!" He roared and swung his arm around swinging Entrapta into a wall. Entrapta groaned in pain and fell to the floor dizzy, "Correction...close to godly strength." Lion-O and She-Ra then charged, they both jumped and slashed downwards at Mumm-Ra's back. The creature roared in pain, he then spun and backhanded She-Ra who in turn flew into Lion-O and the two were sent flying against a wall. Glimmer then teleported onto his shoulders wrapping her legs tightly around his neck, Mumm-Ra pulled her by the hair causing her to let go, he then whaled her in the stomach before he threw her into Bow. Perfuma then raised her arms and vines appeared wrapping themselves around his arms and legs holding him down. Mermista then wrapped her arms around his waist trying to hold him in one place. Eventually everyone was holding some part of Mumm-Ra until they held him still.

"Aha! We have vanquished the Mumm-Ra!" Sea Hawk said coming from his hiding place behind a curtain. He walked over to Mumm-Ra and looked him in the face. "Whewie! This guy smells awful!"

"HE'S A MUMMY OF COURSE HE SMELLS AWFUL!" Bow yelled to Sea Hawk.

"I see, well ha! Suck on that Mumm-Ra! You know who these ladies are?"

"AHEM!" Lion-O and Bow said with a glare,

"These here are the Princesses of Power, plus Lion-O WITH their sidekick Bow,"

"I thought we were all equal..." Bow said softly,

"Sponsored by me! THE ALL POWERFUL SEA HAWK! SO HA! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!" He then spat his tongue out at the monster, which only made him roar angrily and throw everyone off of him, Mumm-Ra then stood up. Sea Hawk squealed like a girl and almost wet himself, "In my head I saw that differently..." The monster roared throwing everyone off of him, Sea Hawk squealed like a girl. Suddenly Catra flew through the window on a hoverboard.

"Mumm-Ra, that's enough, we've made our point." She said with a smirk, Mumm-Ra then shrank down and reverted to his scrawny human state, he rubbed his head and fell forwards, Catra flew down and scooped him up in her arms. As she did Lion-O looked over at her, the two made brief eye contact before Catra then flew away.

"The Glimmer Birthday Party experiment hour 3 and a half, we all took a massive beating from Specimen Catra and her goon Specimen Mumm-Ra." she shivered, "That name makes me shiver every time and I love it! I want to cut him open and see how he-OW!" Entrapta screamed as a cotton ball touched her wound.

"Sorry," Glimmer said, "Just hold that there."

"On the plus side, I got Specimen Lion-O's belt! Thunderian technology is fascinating!"

Lion-O stood in the corner of the room with his arms folded. Adora walked over to him with some bandages, "Here. There isn't much left." she said as her face had bandages galore. He shook his head, "Lion-O, you need bandages or your wounds will get infected."

"Catra...I think she's my..."

"Your?"

"Little Sister." The room suddenly went silent, the box of bandages slowly fell from Adora's hands to the floor. Entrapta picked up her recorder.

"Specimen Lion-O just dropped a massive bomb. End experiment."

"Look," Lion-O took back his belt buckle opened a small compartment, he took out a small folded up picture, he unfolded it and showed it to Adora, her eyes widened in shock, "I was born oldest of Quadruplets. Then Catra, then Kit and Kat, in that photo is Kit and Kat. Kit has green eyes and Kat has blue eyes. Catra...she would've been named Lyra. Unlike Kit and Kat she was born with two different colored eyes, and unlike males in Thundera she was born with a tail. At birth...she was stolen from us by the Horde, it was either give up her...or they'd kill me. Since then the kingdom hasn't rested to try and find her. And now that I have seen Catra, I know for a fact that she is my sister." He sighed, "It sounds crazy, and we met literally just today, so you don't have to believe me. But since I ran off I have been searching endlessly for her, not in hopes to bring her back because by now she probably doesn't want to come back, but in hopes...in hopes to let her know she has a family that cares for her."


	2. Chapter 2

Way later that night Glimmer laid awake in her bed. She sighed, this was the worst birthday she had ever had. She rolled onto her side and then hugged her pillow. She then felt her bed shake, she gasped and turned her head over her shoulder, she then smiled, "Oh, Lion-O, what are you doing up?"

"I came to bring you something."

"For what?"

"I kind of ruined your birthday, so here." He handed her a black metal necklace with a red gem in it, she gasped and took the necklace.

"This is beautiful you really didn't have to do this."

"I felt I had to," He then put it around her neck, "In Thundera it's custom to give a necklace like this one to someone beautiful, someone you care about." She blushed and gave him a smile.

"Thanks but...I'm really not as beautiful as you think."

"Why not?"

"Have you not seen me?!" She rolled up his shirt and squished her stomach, "I'm a little lump of flesh!" Lion-O just burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but that's simply adorable." he smiled, "Look Glimmer, you may not be as tall as other girls or even as thin or something like that. BUT you are beautiful in your own way. I mean your hair is both pink and purple AND it has sparkles! That's freaking amazing! Not to mention you're funny and cute and have a lot of cool friends that would make other people jealous. You're like a super princess!" She smiled, she then quickly kissed him on the lips before she pulled away, "What was that..?"

"My first kiss."

"Mine too." He said kind of sheepishly. He ofund Glimmer cute, but he wasn't sure if he liked her, the way she liked him.

"Hey! I want to give you something in return. Wait here!" She smiled and then teleported away. She came back moments later, she then handed him a small pouch that looked like a mini pillow.

"What's this?"

"You rub it on your face."

"Hmmm..." Lion-O took the small pouch and rubbed it on his face, "I don't feel any-OH..." suddenly his pupils became large and his eyes dazzled, Glimmer had just given him catnip. Glimmer gave a small giggle.

"You okay there Lion-O?"

"..." he looked down at his toes, "...I...I have ten toes..." Glimmer gave a laugh.

"I really didn't expect it to work." She took his hand, "Come on! We have to show Adora."

"Adoooooooooraaaa..."

She laughed again and the two then teleported to Adora's room, "Adora! Wake up! Something truly amazing has happened!" Glimmer said shaking Adora awake.

"What did you do...?"

"I gave Lion-O catnip and it actually worked. Look." She then pointed to Lion-O who was looking at the floor.

"...all these squares make a circle...how..." Lion-O said, he then looked up at Glimmer and Adora.

"What's up with his eyes?" Adora asked,

"He's high, ask him anything." Glimmer responded, Adora thought for a minute.

"Lion-O..are you aware that you're a cat?" Adora asked him, Lion-O's eyes widened and his ears perked up. He looked like he had his world utterly devastated. Both the girls just laughed. Meanwhile in the Fright Zone Catra laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Soon Scorpia came in.

"Hey best friend! What's up?!" Catra just growled and rolled to face away from Scorpia, "Uh oh, looks like someones grumpy. You know what helps me when I am grumpy?"

"Scorpia don't touch me-ACK!" Catra was suddenly picked up and squeezed in a massive hug.

"See! Now don't you just feel better?!"

"NO!" She hissed and scratched Scorpia's face and jumped back to her bed.

"Worth it..." Scorpia said softly, "Anyways, what's up?"

"It's really nothing."

"Mhmm, where have I heard that one before?"

"Scorpia I'm fine."

"No you're not." She said, "Is it about this Lion-O character that nearly kissed Adora? Man he's hot, too bad I'm not straight."

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW HE ALMOST KISSED ADORA!" Soon the air vent burst open and Entrapta fell through.

"Ow!" She said as she fell from the ceiling to the floor, "Oh hey friends!"

"Of course Entrapta told you." Catra said rolling her eyes,

"Told her what?" Entrapta asked,

"That Adora almost kissed Lion-O." Scorpia said,

"AH! Yes, Lion-O almost kissed Adora."

"I AM AWARE OF THAT!" Catra said getting annoyed.

"You know, Adora also said something about being in love with you before she almost kissed Lion-O." Entrapta said to Catra.

"BECAUSE OF COURSE SHE-" Catra paused, "Wait...Adora...Adora said she was in love with me?"

"Oh yeah, before they were talking about sexuality."

"..." Catra paused, she rubbed her arm and looked down, "I didn't know you felt the same Adora..." Catra said to herself. She then looked to Entrapta and Scorpia, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT?! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Scorpia and Entrapta then rushed out of Catra's room like their lives depended on it. Catra growled and clenched her fists. She then sighed and thought fo ra minute, she then gave a twisted and devillish smirk. She made her way to the cafeteria where the scrawny young man was eating a meal, "Hey kid." She said sitting on the table, he looked up at her, he had a tired look in his eyes as he usually did, "You know, I never got your name."

"R-Robin..." he said softly before looking down, she smiled and moved his chin upwards and she looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me Robin, how would you like to handle a pest problem. I need you to squash an insect known as Adora."

Back in Bright Moon the sun had risen and Lion-O woke up on the floor of Adora's bedroom. Adora smiled down at him as he woke up, "Hey."

"What happened...?" He asked softly,

"Glimmer gave you some Catnip not thinking anything would happen, but nope you were SUPER high."

"I see...where's Glimmer?"

"Her and Bow went to go hang out in town, they told me to catch up after you woke up."

"Mm..." he groaned and then stood up, she smiled at him, he gave a slight smile back, he would fully smile if his head didn't hurt.

"Hey um..." She paused, "Catra, she's...I get she's your sister...but she's not exactly...well, she's not who you expect her to be."

"I know, I just need to reach out to her in some way."

"I know, I'm just...warning you, don't get yourself hurt okay?"

"Alright."

"Lion-O...were you about to kiss me last night?"

"Um, no, I believe it was YOU who was about to kiss me."

"Sure whatever you say." She said rolling her eyes, she then rubbed her arm, "Want to..try again?"

"Um.." he paused, he remembered he and Glimmer shared a moment last night, but then she turned around and got him high. "Sure, what do I have to lose."

"Cool.." She said softly, they both stood there awkwardly just looking at each other. A few minutes passed and they still stood there, "So..do you wanna..?"

"Oh! Yeah! Totally!" He paused, "Well..lets see, I was like this..." he put his hands on her waist,

"Yeah, yeah, and I was like this.." She then put her hands on his shoulders near the base of his neck. They then looked into each others eyes, Adora swallowed nervously. She then closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, and he did the same for her until eventually their lips touched and they were kissing. Adora liked the feeling, her only problem was that she didn't know how to stop, neither did Lion-O. After nearly five minutes of being in that position Adora eventually opened her eyes, she then pulled away, "Okay! That's enough!" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah! Totally!"

"Mhmm."

"Yep."

"Yeah..." She scratched the back of her head, "...that was honestly amazing...thank you..."

"Likewise," he smirked and wiped the corner of his mouth, "Now, should we go and meet up with our friends?"

"OH! Yes! I forgot! Let's go!" The two then made their way to the village where they eventually found Glimmer and Bow, Glimmer smiled and ran over to Lion-O and wrapped her arms around him. Lion-O was winded by her skull suddenly hitting his stomach, but he smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey.." He said winded,

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't know I was crushing you!" She said getting off of him, "Anyways, Bow was just showing me all the fun places that he enjoys. We even found a Ramen shop!"

"Ramen?"

"Yeah! It's this food that's been around for millions and millions of years! We were waiting for you guys before we went and tried it."

"Sounds good, I'm starving."

"Come on!" Lion-O and Adora followed their friends to the Ramen shop. They started eating and Lion-O and Adora seemed to enjoy Ramen like it was some god given fruit. Shortly after they finished Glimmer then let out a burp, "Excuse me..." She said embarrassed. Bow just smirked.

"Come on Glimmer, what was that?"Bow cleared his throat and gave a louder burp. Lion-O smirked and wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Children! Let me show you how it's done!" Lion-O then let out a loud burp of his own. Bow and Glimmer gave a laugh and applauded him, at least until Adora burped after him and hers was WAY louder. Lion-O coughed and gave a slight laugh, "Dude, I can smell the chicken on your breath."

"Yep, I'm just that good." Adora said with a proud smile. After their food they then continued to walk around. Bow smiled and gasped.

"Alright! Check it, this place is my favorite!" He said showing them a shack, Glimmer tilted her head as she read the sign.

"Seven and One Eleventh?"

"Oh yeah, you'll love it. Wait here." Bow then walked up to the shack.

"I wouldn't trust anything that is Seven and One Eleventh, know what we call that in Thundera?" Lion-O whispered to Glimmer, "Laziness." Glimmer gave a small snort and a giggle. Lion-O smiled, he really liked Glimmer's laugh. Soon Bow came back over with some rainbow colored frozen drinks.

"Alright, prepare to have your minds blown." He said handing one after another to his friends, "These are called Freezies."

"Freezies huh?" Lion-O took the straw and put it in his mouth and started to drink it. Adora and Glimmer waiting for his reaction before they drank theirs, Lion-O then opened his eyes and looked at him, "Dude, this is just ice covered in fruit flavored carbs." Bow gasped a bit insulted.

"It is not just carbs!"

"Dude, it tastes like a snow cone." Glimmer said truthfully after tasting some of hers.

"I think it's alright." Adora said, Bow smiled.

"See!Thank you Adora!"

"Just alright, I've had better, but still alright." Bow then frowned as his world came crashing down on him. Glimmer then looked at Lion-O.

"Hey Lion-O, Bow plays the violin, do you play any instruments?" She asked him as she took another sip, "AH BRAINFREEZE!" She said grabbing her forehead.

"Yeah, I play piano, as well as electric."

"Electric?"

"Electric guitar."

"CAN YOU REALLY?!" Glimmer and Adora asked in unison, he nodded. Bow just raised an eyebrow, he didn't understand how girls liked guys who played guitar, the violin was clearly the superior instrument. At least when it came to melody, and just the overall sound. "PLAY SOMETHING!" Lion-O smirked, he twisted his belt buckle opening the holograms system, he went through different things until he came through his guitar. He reached out and grabbed it before he turned his belt buckle back to normal. The girls eyes widened and sparkled, Lion-O then started to play the guitar, and he was really really good, even Bow was starting to fall for him the way Adora and Glimmer were. Soon an explosion went off, they all looked in the direction of it. It wasn't long before the lord and savior Swiftwind arrived.

"Adora!" He called triumphantly, "I was overhead, when suddenly something terrible happened."

"What kind of terrible?" Adora asked, "Like, explosion terrible?"

"Most definitely! Hop on and we must go! OFF TO VICTORY!"

Adora nodded, "Alright let's go!" Everyone, except for Lion-O, hopped onto Swiftwind's back. Adora looked back at Lion-O, "Lion-O, let's go!"

"Oh...um...I think I'll walk..."

"You'll walk?!"

"Yeah..."

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"N-No! I am afraid of being so high up that I could possibly fall to my death!"

"You're lame! Where's your sense of adventure?!"

"W-Well..."

"Come on! Just one ride!"

"I..." he looked to Bow and Glimmer, he then sighed, "Fine," he then went over and got on Swiftwind behind Bow. "Let's just take off nice and-"

Heeya!" Adora called and suddenly Swiftwind took off at an incredible speed. Lion-O grasped onto Bow, and screamed partially as they took off.

 _ **A/N**_

 **Hi everyone! Sorry fot the delay on the second chapter! Lol I really didn't like the firs tdraft of this chapter, so ZI have been constantly rewritting this chapter until I finally came up with something I liked! Oof! Now I did get a question from someone following this story and I will be happy to answer his/her question! This is from Guest-Questioner**

 **So,**

 **Is the Thundercats side of things, part of the 2011 Reboot or not?**

 **If it is, Then a crossover between two rebooted series' will be something to follow!**

 **If its not, XP**

 **So to answer the question, Lion-O is not a part of the 2011 reboot. Instead he is more of an original character, he is basically what I would imagine Dreamworks would make if Dreamworks rebooted Thundercats, and if it were to be a part of the She-Ra universe! WHICH THEY SHOULD BECAUSE CATRA IS A THUNDERCAT AND YOU CAN'T CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE! Anyways yeah! If you have any questions then I will gladly answer any of my followers questions at the end of the upcoming chapter! I want to limit it to one question, per chappter for everyone so I am not exploding from the questions.**


End file.
